Sinking
by stride.for.victory
Summary: This was originallly a One Shot, but then it got too long lol I need to stop writing these xb Any how, Fred x Samantha and Jodie x Sam. Nothing too graphic but there are some intense scenes lol Nothing too bad though. If you don't ship don't read.
1. Getting Off

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own anything from Time Warp Trio._

_Enjoy! :)_

* * *

You might learn nothing from this story.

"Nice one Jodie." Fred told her flatly.

"It wasn't me! It couldn't have been, I never make mistakes like this!" she replied in a confused voice, fiddling with her fingers nervously.

"Guys, it doesn't matter who's fault it was. All that matters is that we find The Book and get off this thing _alive_." Sam told them, trying to settle the argument that had gone on for nearly 10 minutes between the two.

"Oh sure, so when _I_ do something wrong Jodie can rant about it all day, but when the _opposite_ happens, I can't-"

"Fred, enough! Let's just focus here." Sam snapped, to everyone's surprise.

Jodie and Fred glanced at each other behind Sam's back before they joined him in continuing down the narrow halls of the ship. It was hard to believe that a grand ship such as the Titanic had such small halls to walk through in order to reach the bedrooms.

Before any of this, Fred had been relaxing in his room after hours of homework gaming merrily and competitively, Sam had been studying for the next math test, and Jodie…well, we'll find out what she was up to later.

Suddenly there was a violent jolt in the gravity of the ship, and the trio was sent flying forward. Sam's glasses fell off and hit the metal walls of the hallway but luckily didn't break. Jodie landed on top of Sam, and Fred landed on his hands and was forces to do a barrel roll. Catching his breath with his hands out in front of him, he sat with his eyes wide in shock.

Sam rubbed his head of the pain that had spontaneously inflicted it, and looked over his shoulder to see how had fallen on his back. When he saw Jodie's curly hair, a wild blush flashed upon his face. She sat up and rubbed her wrist, then did a double take at Sam.

"Oh sorry. I mean, not like I had the option of choosing where I fell but, sorry regardless." she giggled.

"Ah- uh no no, it's alright. It wasn't your fault, like you said." Sam replied, stumbling over his words. He got up as swiftly as he could, constantly glancing at the curly haired girl he had a slight crush on for several months.

"Guys, did we just hit…the iceberg?" Fred asked, getting up slowly and picking his hat up, still catching his breath on the low.

"I hope not." Jodie replied, nervous on the inside again.

"Yeah, _let's_ hope not." Fred grumbled as he repositioned his hat.

They then heard a sigh of pain behind then and saw a familiar face stumble around the corner, holding her head.

"Samantha?" Fred was the first to ask any question. Unconsciously, his heart beat speed up the slightest bit.

She gasped and exclaimed in joy, "Guys!" as she ran toward them, bumping into the walls of the now violently rocking ship. Her mood shifted to that of concern when she remembered what had just happened. "Wait, oh no. You're here too... How did we all get here?" she pressed.

"I have no idea!" Jodie burst. "I was just, looking through the book to see if it had anything on ships because I was having a quiz about the structure of them in US History for some stupid reason, and..." She paused and then slowed her speech as she came to realize, "and I was sipping some, ice water since it was a hot summer day and…" She refused to admit she had spilled some on The Book.

"Are you serious?! You spilled that shit on The Book?" Fred questioned, infuriated.

"Hey, language!" Sam urged.

"Jodie..." Samantha began, tipping her head to the side in a 'really?' motion.

"It was an accident, alright?! Trust me, I feel overly guilty for having done something like that…" She looked down and away from their gazes.

Sam put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Jodie it's alright. Accidents happen." Fred scoffed, but Jodie turned back to face the group disregarding him. With frightened determination Sam added, "Now let's get to safety before it's too late!"

An announcement was made that the ship had in fact hit a massive glacier, and was beginning to sink into the icy water. The people in the bedrooms gushed out and down to the edges of the ship, pushing the 4 time warpers along with them. From time to time they even got lifted up off their feet. Gradually, the ships gravity began to push down on them, and it made walking out of the narrow halls to the side of the ship that much more difficult.

The group kept calling to one another so as to stay together and keep each other in sight. Once and finally outside they regrouped against a wall to stay on their feet, shivering from the frigid weather. Many people that had tripped were beginning to slide toward the back of the ship.

"What do we do now? We don't have The Book?!" Fred asked over the mounds of screams and cries.

"I don't know!" Samantha sighed. "I looked around the ship as much as I could for it!" Her voice was shaky, not only from the cold, and her eyes began to well up.

"This isn't good guys. This _really_ isn't good." Sam stressed.

"Yeah, no kidding..." Fred added. "You know, Jodie, you really couldn't have messed up any worse." That earned him a punch. She had had enough of his comments. "Punch me all you want," he remarked. "We are most likely going to die of frost bite if not on the sinking ship..." He avoided everyone's eyes, looking out from the group. Deep down he was terrified to the bone, but on the outside he was his usual self: strong headed and visually brave.

"Guys, if anything goes wrong, and if we don't make it, then... I just want you to know how sorry I am for bringing us here..." Jodie finally said.

Fred kept his gaze outside the group. Samantha continued shivering and looking down at the wooden deck of the ship in defeat.

Sam on the other hand, "Guys! Guys I don't believe it!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Samantha asked, genuinely confused.

"The Book! Look, that guy is holding it!" He whipped off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, then swiftly put them back on. "Yeah!" he laughed, giving a hop of joy to the air.

"Follow him!" Samantha shouted as she pointed, and everyone followed.

They shoved through everyone regardless of who they were, and made it their momentarily life goal to get that book. Samantha led for a couple hundred feet, but Fred quickly took the spot as head-shover.

He just barely caught the edge of the man's coat before he leaped onto a life boat. Desperate to get the cherished piece of text, Fred grabbed a leg and held on for dear life. Samantha, trailing behind him, gripped Fred's waist with all her might to prevent him from falling overboard but ended up going over with him. She let out a curtailing scream, twice at that when she saw how high she was above the water.

The man, hanging off the side of the raft, looked down at the two weighing him down. "We need that book you're holding!" Fred informed him.

"I'll give it to you as soon as we get on the boat!" he replied in a distressed flurry. Some of the others on the raft helped him up as well as Fred and Samantha. Fred let out a sigh of relief and continued to shiver while his friend had on a wild look as she gripped her knees close to her body and caught her breath in choppy gasps. Fred chuckled at the sight briefly. He and the man had conversation over the blue, almost-sacred textbook, and they found out it appeared in the man's bedroom just minutes before the ship hit the ice. Samantha thanked him through half frozen lips as Fred held up The Book to Jodie and Sam, expecting to see them on the ship, but they were gone. His excited expression deflated rapidly and Samantha noticed.

She tapped him on the leg and gave him a questioning look since she was too cold to speak again. "Jodie and Sam aren't there." he told her.

She whipped around and saw that Fred's claim was true. They both searched the border of the sinking ship with great concern.

"Over here! Over _here_!" they suddenly heard. Sam waved wildly as Jodie called with him and continued to shiver. They hadn't made it to a life boat yet as they were basically hanging off the side, gripping the rail as they were also pressed up against it by the rushing people. It was mandatory that they got on a boat.

"Guys, we have The Book! You need to get on a boat!" Fred called to them as their raft began to descend to the water.

And they did as they needed to do.

Samantha shivered endlessly, her lips turning more and more indigo by the minute no matter how much she huffed warmth on her hands and rubbed her arms. Fred kept glancing at her, debating whether or not he should help her get warm, but eventually, moments before she succumbed to frostbite, Fred scooted over and wrapped an arm around her, placing The Book between them. She felt almost lifeless she was so cold, and it scared Fred, deep down. He wished Jodie and Sam had jumped on to the same raft as them. He didn't care one bit if these people saw them warp.

•

"Sam, do you have a plan?" Jodie asked him desperately.

"Uh, no… Not at the moment. Uh, l- let me think." They both shivered uncontrollably, sitting as close as they could together. The people on the raft didn't offer much insolation from the sea winds that blew non-stop.

"I just hope that Samantha is alright. She never liked the cold." Jodie added.

"What about Fred?"

"You really think I'm going to mention him after what he said to me?"

"No, I d- don't…I suppose not..."

"Well, do you have anything as far as a plan?" Jodie asked again.

"Ummm... Well no I don't, really. I mean, we are stuck here with all these people, freezing down to the bone until a rescue boat comes along... Which could take hours..." Sam admitted.

"Man... This is really a hopeless situation..." Jodie's throat began to constrict and her face heated up with embarrassment, her eyes welling up in the process. "I'm just... I'm so sorry." She collapsed into her hands and bawled, moaning in anguish as she did.

Sam jumped momentarily in shock and glanced at Jodie and then the people looking over a few times. One of the men nodded over to Sam and signaled him to comfort her. At least that was what he picked up. So, hesitantly and still shivering, Sam brought an arm around Jodie's shoulder, and she quickly shielded her head in his shoulder. The blush returned to his face, but this time it was dulled due to the cold temperatures the weather offered. Since Jodie was crying in his shoulder the blush didn't last long enough for anyone to notice, and Sam has glad.

Hours passed, and neither of the rafts the split group endlessly sat on offered any warmth. But luckily enough, there was food and drinkable water. It had been passed around just moments ago on both of the separated rafts. Fred dived for the trail mix and bottled water in the man's hand (the one that had given him The Book) and ate handfuls of the food like a mad man. When he turned to offer some of it to Samantha, he saw she was unconscious, and his level of worry for her doubled. He stopped eating and placed the bag atop the book and began to shake her. She had been leaning against a lifejacket and had fallen asleep on it with her arms crossed. They fell to her sides limp when he shook her. Fred's heart skipped a beat and sped up once again as he was flooded with fright and worry.

"Samantha?" He shook her further. "Samantha!" Nothing.

He hesitated, gathering his mind, thinking about what he could do. He leaned his ear to her mouth and was relieved to find that she was breathing. _'At least that. _Please_ continue to do at least that_.' he told her mentally.

"Can I get a blanket over here?!" he called to the passengers on the raft. No one offered him one for a long while. He asked again. "Please, my friend is unconscious and in short sleeves. I can't help her and... Please?" Fred was sure that was the most he had ever begged for anything in his life.

Finally someone offered a blanket from the other side of the boat. It began to make its way down to Fred until one selfish passenger grabbed it and exclaimed, "What about me? I have a child that is basically dead here!" That sparked an argument that no one could silence for far too long.

In the meantime, Fred shook his head in annoyance and scooped Samantha's limp body into his arms and hoped to offer her some warmth through the endless shiver attacks he was having. He held her as close as he could, as close as his arms would hold her. He kept her head in his shoulder and pressed his cheek against hers in an effort to warm up her face.

The bag of trail mix was zipped back up and stuffed into Fred's pocket. _'Better to save them for Samantha when she wakes up..._' he told himself.

* * *

_Please review and read on, peeps. Your time is greatly appreciated._


	2. Ice Cold

The tears froze on Jodie's cheeks as she refused to wipe them, and refused to let Sam wipe them. She sat curled up under his arm on the edge of the boat, depressed for partially causing the situation they all were in.

They then turned toward the racket that was happening on a nearby raft, wondering what it was about.

"Fighting over a blanket... Ridiculous…" They heard a passenger on their boat say to themselves.

From the corner of his eye, Sam saw a blue cap that was unmistakably Fred's. He adjusted himself to get a better look.

"What's wrong?" Jodie shuttered. "Other than the fact that we are dying out here..."

"No, nothing is wrong... But I think...Fred!" Sam called, and sure enough Fred turned around with his best friend's great granddaughter in his grasp. Fred and Samantha's raft was a good 500 feet away from theirs, but their eyes still worked well enough for them to see one another. Putting his frozen, bluish lips and ice skin aside, Sam waved as much as he could to Fred before his muscles gave out from the intense cold.

"Is it really him?" Jodie asked in a frozen voice. (Not that that was possible but, fits the scene and I bet you can decipher the meaning yourself lol)

"Yes! Ha ha! This is great! Now all we have t- to do is stay as warm as we can and get over to them as soon as we can."

The next thing they knew, ship horns began to blow one after the other, signaling the arrival of the rescue boats. The rafts closest to the incoming boats began to cheer and the joy spread like butter on toasted bread about the rest of the Titanic's ex-passengers.

As soon as Fred saw the gleaming lights of the boats, the shiver attacks subsided briefly and he began to rustle Samantha again. She groaned a couple times but did not tense her muscles one nerve. Fred became worried once again and started to utter her name desperately.

"Samantha! Samantha, please you have to wake up! Come on the boats are here, they're going to help us." The constricting in his throat made the volume of his voice diminish. "Samantha...wake up. You have to."

And she did. Just as he was on the brink of tears, she did. Her eyes finally fluttered open and she released a brief and all too weak yawn, shivering it out.

Fred sighed in relief and tipped his head back. With a grin he said, "Thank goodness. You had me far beyond worried." he admitted.

But his joy did not last long. Samantha ran a weak and numb hand over the side of his cheek, reaching up to it with her last bits of energy, and savoring how much she liked looking at his imperfect face, filled with fear or not. She managed to curl a grin back at him before her body gave out. No more pointless shivers, no more hopeless breaths, nothing more for poor Samantha but the clutches of the reaper.

"No..no no no. Samantha? Samantha please... Please, you can't..not now… We- we were so- so close..no.." The buildup of liquid in his eyes finally overflowed and scratched down the sides of his face. "No-oh-oh-oh..." Fred collapsed his forehead onto her's.

The Book began to glow and smoke green, letting out a burst of momentary light that quickly subsided. Constricted with anguish, Fred didn't bother to look at why it had done so.

The cheer in the air for the arrival of the boats was now mixed with whimpers and cries as numerous people were met with similar fates to Samantha.

Sam watched from a distance as Fred's form sank down and gripped his great granddaughter's tighter.

"What happened? What's he doing?" Jodie pressed, genuinely confused.

"I don't know, he won't turn to us." While Samantha had been fading away from the present freezer of life, Sam had been calling to Fred endlessly, trying to figure what he was saying and what was happening. But it was no use. Now that he saw his weeping form, he didn't want to think the worst had happened.

"Fred!" Sam let out in one last effort. He still had his back turned.

"No!... You don't think-" Jodie began, but stopped herself as well.

The two glanced at each other in horror. "Let's not jump to conclusions. Assuming has always been bad...for me at least." Sam advised. So the two sat in silence and watched their friend curled spine heave up and down endlessly.

•

A rescue boat had made it close enough to row to, and Sam and Jodie's raft was the next to get taken up into the warmth. They crawled up the ladder dropped one after the other as quickly as their frosted bodies would take them. Some of the people on their raft left with wet faces as they abandoned frozen bodies of their cared-for. Jodie and Sam glanced at one another again before ascending to safety.

The middle of the boat had a wide and long room that held at least two neighboring raft full's of people, but it had not been filled even half way. Jodie and Sam took a seat on the cushioned chairs on the side walls and were brought thick blankets by nurses almost instantly. Another set of nurses passed around tea and coffee and anything small that could quickly enrich the ex-passengers. Wanting to get warmer faster, Jodie pressed herself up against Sam's back and tried hard not to spill her tea as she shivered to warm up, this time effectively.

Sam blushed out of instinct again, and since they were safe now, he took the time to reflect upon his feelings. He felt his heart race speed up significantly and a more than likely stupid-grin curl on his features. Her loose contact even made the pain of getting feeling back in his hands and feet lessen. Did he really like Jodie as more than a friend? Of course! Was he ever going to tell her? Possibly, but now didn't seem like the proper moment.

The next set of passengers stranded on a raft were picked up, and then another, until Fred was seen with Samantha in hand, limping his weak form over to a seat. The man that had given The Book back to him helped him and Samantha up the ladder and to the seats, further helping Fred lay Samantha down and get her covered as quickly as possible. '_He was really something_.' Fred thought to himself.

Nearly at the end of the large room, Jodie spotted the friends and the helping man, and bumped Sam joyously. He noticed and they got up together and made their way down to them.

"Fred!" Sam said. He lifted his head as quickly as he could and looked at him.

"Samantha!" Jodie called. She didn't receive a response. She saw the man next to Samantha sitting without a blanket, so she offered hers. He hesitated and rejected the offer at first, but she insisted.

"What- what happened?" Sam pressed when he saw Samantha's limp form under two layers of blankets. The man had offered her his. Her head was resting next to Fred's legs, supported by his folded blanket.

"I don't know... She's been unresponsive for as long as I can remember." Fred said but more accurately mumbled. Grief and disappointment painted his face clearly, and he kept his eyes on the floor.

"No... S- Samantha? Samantha, its Sam. You _need_ to wake up. We're on the boat now, we're safe. _Please_."

"Samantha? Can you hear me? It's Jodie. Please, we need you to open your eyes." She still received nothing back.

Fred revealed an arm from the blanket and placed it on her head, an unusual gesture for someone like Fred, but none the less.

Jodie looked at him and got a better look at his face: brows raised in sadness and fear, face red from the dramatic change in temperature, and, "Did you- cry?" she asked in a half whisper.

He looked up at her and then back at Samantha. "What do you care?" he mumbled, looking at the floor again.

"Fred, we nearly died of frostbite and you're still mad at me?" He looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Are you?"

"I guess not..." he admitted in a gruff voice. "Whatever," he limp-wristed. "Let's just forget all about how we got here and focus on how we're going to leave."

"Now you're talking sense." Jodie told him.

"Right…maybe there is something in the book that can help her." Sam suggested.

He picked The Book up, flipped through it for a moment, and then gave it to Jodie, suggesting she had the better wit. She took it and flipped through it mindfully.

* * *

_Please review and read on! :)_


	3. Revival and Uselessness

Sam sat uncomfortably, glancing from time to time at Jodie and watching her search through The Book. A worried stress laced his stomach and stayed there. Fred kept his now warmed up hand on his friend's head, hoping to feel the warmth return to her face and body as well. She still lay motionless and cold. His stomach had begun to growl but he didn't dare touch the bag of trail mix that still sat in his pocket.

Looking through the textbook intently, Jodie became quickly irritated and more worried for Samantha and her wellbeing. But eventually, she stumbled across a page that she was sure she hadn't seen before. It was titled _'Revival'_ and gave specific directions on how to perform the act, almost like a spell-book did.

She read in her head: "_Those who have been gravely injured, incapacitated, or have been passed for under 6 hours, this spell will heal and bring then back to a suitable state of wellbeing_."

"Guys, I found something!" Fred was shaken from his thoughts and Sam jumped at the sudden exclamation. "Oh, sorry." she chuckled. "Look, I found this page about revival." She held the book up to face them and they read.

"So what are you waiting for? Do it!" Fred asked in a spontaneous flurry.

"What do you mean? We're in the middle of a giant room filled to the brim." Jodie told him.

"Well, there must be a bathroom around here somewhere, or something. Somewhere private." Sam told her.

"True… Here," She gave the text to him and got up, walking over to a nearby nurse. "Excuse me miss," she asked the woman. "Do you know here I could find a bathroom?" She added a bat to her eyes.

"Oh yes, there is one at the end of the room down that way." She pointed for Jodie.

"Thank you!"

When Fred saw the nurse point down the room, he suspected that it was to the private room they needed, so he got up and out from under the blanket, and gave his muscles a stretch, shaking his arms and legs out to get his blood flowing again. Jodie came back over and told them what the nurse told her.

"I'll carry her." Fred told them without hesitation.

"Right. Uh Sam, you stay here and, make sure no one takes the blankets."

"Okay but, don't you think people are going to be suspicious when they see three people walking to the same spot, and one of them with a book?"

"He has a point." Fred admitted, shrugging over to Jodie.

"Alright, then..." Jodie looked back and forth between them, thinking again. Fred shrugged and Sam scratched his head.

"Maybe..." she continued in thought.

"Maybe _you_ could carry her there?" Fred suggested, sounding odd on purpose.

"What?! How can I-?!"

"Jodie, we have to help her. And this seems like the best option." Sam stepped in.

She thought it over momentarily before taking a breath, handing The Book to Sam and lifting her friend up with all her might. A bit shaky, she managed to pick her up and get a good grasp.

"Okay, good." Sam began. "I'll go with Jodie and- Fred, I guess you'll stay?"

His body deflated and he flopped down in the plush seat, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "Yeah, I'll stay..." he agreed. Samantha _was_ his great granddaughter, anyhow.

"I'll go first and, Sam, meet me there in about 5 minutes."

"Right," he sighed in relief. "It's a plan."

Jodie made her way down the room until the end as quickly as she could without tripping over herself or anyone else. Fred and Sam sat side by side in the 65 degree room that was warmed up to 70 by the breath of the people. They sat uncomfortably due to the recent past events.

"So uh…ho- how are you doing?" Sam attempted.

"…How am I doing?" Fred echoed, rather cynically. "Is that a serious question?"

"I- I suppose."

"Huh… Sam, your great granddaughter- she just- agh…" he sighed. "How do you _think_ I'm doing? I feel like, like a traitor, so useless and… I just sat there holding her, and I couldn't do anything to help her. All I could do was watch her..leave me in my arms… Well, not just specifically me, _us_ but… Don't you understand, Sam? I feel like I just, let her go…" Throughout most of the time he spoke to him, Fred talked with expressive hands and kept a difficult face upon his features. When he could say no more, he caught his falling head in them.

A bitter silence passed between them, but the other passengers continued to converse, though there was the occasional depressed person among them.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Fred. I really am. But don't feel like it's your fault. You did all you could." He placed a hand on Fred's shoulder, then cleared his throat and straightened up. "But, like you said before: we found a way to help her and there's no time to waste." With that, he stood up, suddenly filled with determination, and made his way down to Jodie and Samantha with The Book, his head up and shoulders wide.

"Yeah…you guys do what you can." Fred mumbled to himself, lifting his head to watch Sam go, then collapsing it right back into his useless hands.

•

"Alright so, it says here that all I have to do is chant the words written here," Jodie pointed to the spell words with her finger. "And Samantha should- wake back up after I'm done talking."

"Good. So, you know, do it." Sam advised, a bit restless. He sat with Samantha's head in his lap on the floor.

Jodie began to read off the spell, annunciating each and every word mindfully:

_"__The choking heat of summer,_

_the bitter cold of night,_

_let this heart beat once more,_

_let it not hesitate in fright._

_Open up yourself to the spell,_

_And you will once again be well."_

The usual green mist that flowed from the book when it was put into use flowed out and over Samantha's form. Once it vanished, Jodie closed the book ever so gently, and came down to the floor next to Sam, gazing upon Samantha's face for any sign of life.

* * *

_Please review! Thank you for your time, it really means a lot. :)_


	4. Traumatized--Side Conversations

"So...where are you heading, sir?" The man that had returned the text to Fred thought to strike up a conversation with the depressed boy. Fred looked over at him briefly and got to work on making up a reasonable story.

"To my aunt's house for her birthday. The girl that- passed out on the raft is my cousin, her daughter." All a lie.

"Oh, I see. Do you think she will be worried?"

"Most likely." Fred replied flatly, sitting slumped over with his hands folded in between his fingers, his head down and his cap shielding his eyes with its shadow.

"That's not good. I'm sorry to hear."

"...It's fine."

"I hope your cousin gets better."

"...Same here." Then Fred got curious. "Who are you anyway?" he asked as he looked over at the man.

"No one in particular, just a photographer for Time magazine."

"Oh, nice... Busy job?"

"Quite, yes. But I've learned plenty along the way so, in my eyes it's been worth it."

Fred nodded, trying to look as interested as he could. "That's good. Congrats."

"Yes... It's too bad I lost all of my equipment on the ship though. The alarm went off so suddenly all I had time to grab was your book." He pointed to Fred briefly, then asked genuinely, "What about you? What career are you thinking of having?" He scooted closer to Fred, but not so close as to make him uncomfortable.

Fred straightened up and sat back, then slouched again but this time comfortably in the cushioned seat. They made conversation throughout the time Jodie, Sam and Samantha had been gone.

•

The Book began to glow and mist again, as it had done on the life raft with Fred. Jodie opened it up swiftly and it opened to the page spontaneously, to the page where it glowed. Samantha's mug shot reappeared, and she was back in her usual spot on Sam's family tree.

Jodie looked over at Sam with an awed expression that matched his. "She- she really was gone." he gently said as he looked down at his great granddaughter in his lap.

Samantha opened her eyes, took a wild breath in through her agape mouth, and quickly shut them right back as she began to wail when she couldn't see a thing in front of her. Samantha screamed over and over, endlessly, it seemed.

"What's wrong with her?" Sam pressed, now keeping a firm grasp over Samantha's mouth and holding her to him with his free arm.

"I don't know but- just, keep her quiet. I'll try to steady her." Jodie told him as she touched her as gently as she could, but every touch she offered only made Samantha wince and fuss and moan in intense pain further. Jodie resolved to simply speaking anything that came to her head that sounded soothing. "Samantha please, let me explain. You're in pain because we used a revival spell on you." She had stopped fussing and moaning as she listened, but her breathing remained quick and deep. "You passed out while we were on the safety raft, the raft from the Titanic. Do you remember? We had to get off the ship because it was sinking."

Samantha didn't reply to anything Jodie said to her, but she had calmed down enough to open her eyes, blink them into clarity, and jerk them about the room. Their faces lit up, and Sam let out a simultaneous sigh, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes in relief. Samantha still remained limp, but she began to move her head back and forth, and through instinct Sam removed his hand. "Let go of me." she begged, so Sam removed his legs from under her and carefully placed her head on the wooden floor. '_It looks sanitary enough_.' he thought as he moved.

"What's the matter, Samantha?" Jodie pressed gently as she made her way up to Samantha's head, filled with anxiety.

"I can't feel anything. My whole body...is just, numb. And it's such a painful numbness."

"The spell said that was normal, that anything coming back to life would hurt. It told it as a warning. I _would _have warned you but..there was no way. Anyway, don't worry about that, I'm sure it will wear off soon. All that matters now is that you are- awake and alright."

Samantha sighed heavily and rubbed her eyes under her glasses, "I guess... Thank you, guys." she told them and ran a hand she could slightly feel over her face.

"Let us know when we can help you up." Jodie added.

As Samantha literally came back to life, Sam sat and watched her. He thought about how close he had just come to losing his great granddaughter. He didn't want to think about how the future could have been ruined had Jodie not found and performed the spell.

* * *

_Please review and read on! Only a few more chapters. :)_


	5. Mortification

Eventually, Samantha came to and returned to her almost usual self, dehydration and hunger currently being the playing factors of her dismay. They lifted her with her arms atop their shoulders; Samantha's head needed to get steady before they could let her be on her own. They walked out one by one: Sam first, then Jodie, "Are you sure you don't need any more help?" then Samantha, "No, I'm okay now." she limp wristed. "Thanks though."

Fred saw Sam coming back down from the other end of the room. "Where is she?" he asked as he stood up, holding his hands up an out as he asked.

"She's going to come later. We decided to leave one at a time." Sam told him. With that they sat down and waited, Fred with his hands folded, and Sam leaning back and fiddling with his fingers. Fred glanced up at the occasional incoming person and every one that passed by in front of him. His eyes lit up in anticipation every time they flashed up, and returned to their dull state when they flashed back down.

He looked over once more to his left and saw Jodie in the distance heading back to them. Turning to Sam with a hand on his knee, he asked sternly, "Sam, where is Samantha?"

"She's going to come, I can assure you. Don't worry, she's fine." Sam told him again.

He resumed his position.

Jodie sat down and whispered something to Sam, which made him blush mad, that Fred couldn't register, but it didn't matter. At the next glance he took to his left, there she was. Samantha walked casually through the room, observing her surroundings and getting a feel of the space she was in: both joyous and depressed. '_An odd combination_.' she thought.

Her smile returned his grin. Did she remember anything that happened on that raft? If she did her attitude didn't reflect it, but that was alright with Fred. He didn't want to be embarrassed or make her feel embarrassed. That was the last thing he wanted. He kept his eyes on her as if he had never laid eyes upon another person until she stood in front of them and sighed a sigh of relief. "So, who's going to be the one who fills me in?" she asked them.

Fred and Sam straightened up as they made room for her. Jodie began to speak first: "We were on the Titanic and needed to make it to a life boat as quickly as possible…"

Sam took over, cutting her off. "And then you grabbed on to Fred since he found The Book and held on to this man here," He pointed. "and you both went overboard."

"And then we got separated and sat in the rafts apart, you with Fred and I with Sam," Samantha glanced at Fred and caught the joyful glint in his eye before she turned back to face the others. "and we nearly froze to death!" Jodie exclaimed.

Samantha sat back in the cushioned seat, slightly overwhelmed by the information thrown at her. She blinked and organized her thoughts with the new found events. "That's crazy!" she exclaimed gently. "Did all that really happen?" She turned to Fred for reassurance. He gleamed into her eyes and responded, "Yep. And, I'm sure that if it weren't for me, we wouldn't be sitting here all warm and comfortable." He sat back as he spoke, bringing his hands behind his head nonchalantly.

"Fred, what are you playing at? It's not like _you_ called the rescue boats to get us." Jodie pointed out.

"Well, I was the one that tried to keep Samantha warm from the cold." He gestured to her as he spoke, and then stopped himself abruptly and widened his eyes. Jerking them at Samantha, he saw her confused face. Little did anyone know, just a second ago her expression held a slight smile of thanks.

"What? Why do you have that face all the sudden?" she pressed.

"Oh, uh…" Trying his hardest to think up a viable excuse for his change of features, his mind sparked something that saved his butt. "Oh! I just remembered I saved this!" he said matter-of-factly as best he could as he pulled out the bag of trail-mix that was still sitting in his pocket. He held his hand out with the snack and could hardly get out "Here ya go" before she snatched them out. "Well…" he mumbled in slight shock.

She inhaled the entire bag, only about two cups full of trail mix, and nearly choked three times in the process, Jodie taking her shoulder in caution all three times.

"Damn. I'm assuming you enjoyed those?" Fred commented.

"Heck, yeah! I was beyond hungry, as hungry as a pack of wolves!" she replied.

"Yeah, we saw that." he laughed.

"Well, at least you're somewhat fed now." Jodie added.

"All that really matters right now is that you're alright." Sam told her.

"You know, that's another thing. What happened to me? You guys were so relieved when I woke up…on the bathroom floor." She looked at them with some suspicion. "It's just something that I need to know about."

There was a pause as the trio debated how to phrase their words. Sam avoided all eye contact, Jodie kept glancing back and forth between Samantha and the ground, and Fred…well, he began to tear up once again and fumble with his fingers in confliction. To everyone's surprise and much to his as well, Fred was the one to tell. "You left us… You didn't have the strength anymore…and neither did I."

Everyone whipped their heads toward him the moment they heard his rasped voice. All they could do was sit and stare at tense, stiff Fred as he bit his lip and blurred his vision in a different world.

* * *

_More will be posted soon folks. Thank you for reading. Please review! :)_


	6. Outburst--Struggling

"Wowh, that's pretty deep." Jodie commented, her eyes wide, drifting away from the tense air that had accumulated around Fred. They looked at her with an 'are you serious?' expression. "Well, I mean…sorry."

Samantha placed a hand on his shoulder. "Fred," she said gently. "Are you alright?" He sprung up and blinked himself back into the room. "Wh- Yeah uh, sorry. I was just, thinking…" They looked at him closer with slight disbelief. "Okay, maybe I wasn't just thinking but..." He tried to play it off. He himself felt uncomfortable in the air he had just generated. "You know, I nearly froze to death earlier so, you know, I'm kind of emotional, kind of all over the place..."

Sam spoke next. "Well, that's understandable, but regardless, you don't usually talk like that. Is something on your mind?"

Fred never liked talking about himself in a serious way or about his feelings. He was told numerously that it wasn't manly and made him look weak and different. He was especially told not to be 'soft' around girls. Fred threw his hands in the air and erupted. How could Sam have just asked that? Was he blind; did he need a stronger prescription of glasses? "Of course something's on my mind, what do you expect!? Samantha died in my arms; of course I'm not okay! What do you _expect_? You're supposed to be the fucking smart one Sam, ugh!" He supported his head in his hands and planted his elbows on his knees, aggravated more than ever at himself and at Sam, but much more at himself.

Nobody bothered to point out his curse word and the fact that he had startled nearly everybody on this rescue boat. They all stared at him, but didn't give him any looks of "Well" or whispers of disapproval. They knew better. But they were also surprised, Samantha the most. She had never seen Fred so deeply emotional and spontaneous about anything before, not even box-seats in the 1986 World Series. And the members unaware of The Book and its powers sat equally in confusion. She, Samantha, was particularly surprised by his cursing, but more by the emotions he showed beyond anger, confusion, and sarcasm. Not that sarcasm was an emotion, but still.

The ex-members of the Titanic on the rescue boat all stared at Fred for a good five minutes before Jodie waved them off, telling them to mind their own. It wasn't the most polite gesture—not that Jodie was always polite—but she had to get them off his case somehow. Regardless of the fact that he was a doofus imbecile to her, she had to help Fred somehow. He was having a tremendously hard time, more difficult than she ever thought he could experience or handle. Neither Sam nor Jodie gripped the fact that Samantha had indeed died in someone's arms, and they didn't understand how it felt to lose somebody and not be in the power to save them in any way, shape, or form.

Fred continued to sit slumped over with his face in his hands. Now that they all realized the harshness of the past events even more, they too had a hard time grasping it.

The ship's horn then began to blare before anyone could say anything potentially calming to him. The people, who wanted to, began to gather up their belongings and wrap themselves tighter in their blankets so as to shield themselves from the coming cold they so deeply dreaded. Jodie did the same, trying to lighten her mood a slight bit and take notice of the fact, clear as day, that Samantha was now alive and well. As far as they knew. She turned to the man that held The Book in his arms on the ill-fated cruise line, and thanked him genuinely. "If it weren't for you and Fred, I don't know what would have happened." she stated plainly, shaking her head slightly in disbelief. It wasn't until they begun to un-board the boat that she realized she had told him a bit too much.

Fred looked up and asked, "What's happening?" in the most stunned fashion. His eyes were wild and all, as though he had been violently shaken awake from a deep sleep. Sam took his shoulder and told him. He sat back in his seat, but was no less jittery. Sam told his great-granddaughter to go off with Jodie. She nodded and they walked out together, wrapped in the same blanket.

Sam sat next to the boy that was too out-of-it to comprehend, trying to get him to understand that the past _had _happened, but that did not mean that life had to be put on hold. "Things like this happen to people all the time, all over the world, and if those people wanted to-"

He kept repeating "you don't understand" without end, never once looking over at Sam, never once letting him get through a sentence without those three stiff words.

It wasn't until one of the nurses came over that Fred debated moving out of his seat. He avoid her eyes as well, but eventually, he slowly blinked his pale eyes into hers, sat up and walked out of the long, now empty room, rejecting a blanket offered by another nurse at the door without a word.

Sam thanked the nurse as he grabbed the blanket at their seat and rushed out of the boat after Fred. In the mounds of people crowded and exiting off the dock, he managed to find Jodie and Samantha and drag Fred over to them.

"Why doesn't he have a blanket on?" Jodie asked, refereeing to Fred.

"He didn't want one from the nurse. He's still acting all weird." Sam replied with a shiver. The blanket didn't act too well as a coat.

Jodie and Samantha looked over at Fred after Sam had spoken. They noticed his lifeless eyes and his drooping expression. Samantha wished he could put the past behind him, but she did understand that forgetting about the death of a close friend wasn't going to be done in a matter of minutes.

The nurses that littered the rescue boats now ordered the remaining Titanic ex-passengers into buses; they would be taken to various hospitals and given proper treatment for frostbite, dehydration and hypothermia before being let off to their families. Since it was the dead of night, the gang was able to avert the crowd and creep off into a dark, secluded corner of the bay and warp out; but that was only done after Sam struggled with Fred:

"You don't need to go to the hospital, Fred. You're fine."

"No, I'm not. They can help me…"

"The Book will be able to help you if you need it. Just come on with us."

"You don't understand, Sam."

"I do understand, Fred. You need to listen to me. You'll be fine."

"No I won't."

"Samantha is better now. She's alive and well."

"I need them to help me…"

Eventually, Fred stopped trying to break away from Sam's weak grip, and allowed himself to be dragged into the secluded corner with the rest of the crew. Jodie pulled out the text and warped them out of the dead winter.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! The next chapter will be up shortly :)

I know its a bit of a dismal story guys, but...life isn't all sunshine and fun :b Still hope you enjoy it so far!


	7. Bad Idea

To her surprise, Jodie and Sam warped into her bedroom, landing flat on her bed. "What the-? Sam, what are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Maybe something happened with The Book." Jodie speculated as she reached for it.

\\\

Samantha landed on her waterbed flat on her stomach. She laid there and let her mind sit blank in her head; she didn't want to think any more about the days- or rather passed events. She let out a hard sigh and lifted herself up; she was in need of a hot shower.

Before she could get off her bed, her ears were met with a voice that replied to her sigh. "Yeah, I'll say." With a gasp, Samantha whipped her head around.

"Fred?"

\\\

"Oh, I see what happened. I typed in 2107 twice instead of typing my time once and your time once." Jodie fist palmed her forehead lightly. "The fool I can be." The gang of six was now twelve years old, having spent two years together.

"Oh, okay. I thought the book had a glitch in it again."

"Me too..." Jodie replied as she placed The Book down on her carpeted floor. "I just... I still can't believe that happened to Samantha. And Fred..." She sat slumped over as she spoke.

"Yeah, me either." Sam mumbled. "I feel bad for both of them, you know, having to go through that...but I can't help but feel worse for Fred."

\\\

"Hi." Fred said plainly to Samantha in response with his eyes fixated on her ceiling. "Your waterbed is cool." he added, still with his flattened voice.

"Um, thanks… But how come you're here and not in your own room?"

"How should I know?" His question barely sounded like a question.

"Right..." Samantha mumbled. 'Should I call and ask Jodie?...' she debated in to herself. 'No… If anything, she'd call me if it were a big deal... I should probably just talk to Fred. Get his mind settled, at least a little.' She leaned on her arm and hesitated before gently saying, "Fred... I'm really sorry that happened."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. It just- hit me hard..."

"I really appreciate everything you did to try and keep me warm. And that you saved that Trail Mix for me."

"Your welcome." Fred still kept his eyes glued to the ceiling as he lay on his back.

Samantha scooted over to him and sat cross legged as she spoke. "Listen...I understand that what happened to me and to you is- incredibly difficult to accept and let go of, but you can't let it eat at you, Fred."

"I know, Samantha." He paused and let the both of them sit in heavy silence. "I just... I wish I could have done something more, helped you in some other way… Every time I look at you, it just- all that I can see is that image of you, just lifeless in my arms..." His brows furrowed and he shut his eyes and clenched his jaw tight.

That crushed her. Seeing her dead in his arms at every glance was the last thing Samantha wanted. She sat helpless and hopeless next to him on her bed, but her mind kept racing, thinking of what else to say, some way she could make it easier for Fred. Just then, a crazy idea drifted into her mind.

\\\

"You know, there is a way for him to forget what happened." Jodie offered.

"There is?" Sam asked curiously.

She nodded slowly. "The Book has a brainwashing spell in it." she told him carefully.

He gasped. "I- I don't know about that, Jodie. It could be really dangerous to perform."

"That's true, I haven't ever used it on anyone... But it would bring Fred back to himself."

"Jodie, I don't know... I feel like he just needs some time and someone to talk to."

She sat and thought further about the idea. With a wave of her hand, she threw the proposition in the past. "Yeah, you're right, Sam. That was- it was just an idea to help him get better but, it's too dangerous, you're right."

Sam released a breath of relief. "Thank you, Jodie. I mean, I'm all for helping Fred, but...not like that."

"Yeah...true." Just then, Jodie realized something and took in a gasp. "I need to tell Samantha!"

\\\

'I could use the brainwashing spell.' Samantha advised herself. 'I could use it just to remove that memory of me- passing, and that would do it. That would bring him back to himself.' But on the other hand, she had never used the spell on anyone either.

Just then, her phone buzzed on her desk. She glanced over at it with curiosity and turned back to Fred to say, "Everything is going to be fine, Fred." She placed a hand on his shoulder as reassurance. "I'm going to check my phone." she added as she drifted off her bed.

'Jodie?' Samantha asked herself as she clicked on her phone. She opened the text message; it read: "Do not, under any circumstances, think about using the brainwashing spell. I mean it, Samantha." She looked up from her phone and thought, 'Well, that's out of the picture, then.' Looking back over at Fred and seeing him now laying on his side, his back turned toward her, she texted back to Jodie: "I won't. Swear. Is Sam over at your house? Because Fred is here in my room."

After sending the message, Samantha checked her alarm clock that projected the time against the wall above her bed; it read 10:47 pm. She walked over to her bed and sat next to Fred as she spoke. "Listen to me Fred. It's getting really late..." He didn't move a muscle. "You need to speak to me. Talking about it will make you feel better."

"That's what they all say." he told her bed sheets.

"They all say it because it's true." she told him in a careful tone.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review! Only one more chapter left, unless you peeps want more. :)_


	8. Stay the Night

There was a pause before Fred lifted himself into a seated, slumped over position and spoke again with his hoarse voice. The shade of his cap covered his red, irritated eyes. "I just don't know what to do with myself. I still feel like I have to help you in some way."

"But you don't, Fred. I'm better now and I feel fine." she assured him. "The only thing I might need is a hot shower."

He hesitated before he mumbled out what had been swimming in his mind for the last half hour. "Can I stay here with you?"

"What do you mean?... Like, sleep in my room tonight?" He lifted his head and looked her square in her eyes with his drooped ones and nodded solemnly in response. Samantha looked at him with sorrow and understanding. Looking to the side and taking a breath in through her nose and letting it out the same way, she then said, "Alright…if that will make you feel better."

Fred managed a grin through his depression. "Yeah, it really would. Thanks."

Samantha grinned back. "It's no problem." She gleamed into his eyes before she got off her bed again and walked over to check her phone. "I'm going to take a quick shower. You can too after I'm done, if you want. I have bar soap you can use, so you don't smell like green apples." she told him as she walked, adding a giggle as she ended.

"I'll think about it."

The text on Samantha's phone read: "Okay, thank you. Yeah, Sam is here in my room too. I messed up our warp." She laughed out her nose briefly and thought, 'Go figure. Man, Jodie is just screwing up left and right lately.'

Just then, as she put her phone down and began to turn to grab her towel off her desk chair, Fred wrapped Samantha up in a tight embrace; she was nearly lifted off her feet as Fred had grown about two inches over the last couple years. Her chin rested on his shoulder and her arms stuck out in shock above his. A blush powdered her cheeks momentarily, but quickly faded away as she felt Fred's form heave up and down; she brought her arms around him out of instinct.

Samantha let him cry it all out on her shoulder for a few minutes, holding him tighter and tighter, and eventually burying her face in him in an understanding manner. He still smelled and felt like the frozen sea.

Eventually, Fred calmed himself down and returned to half of his usual self, and lifted himself up off of Samantha. He wiped his nose with his arm and his eyes with his shirt before he said, "Don't tell anyone I did that."

Samantha lightly laughed. "Oh, Fred."

•

Samantha went to shower, leaving Fred alone. He wanted to go and get something more to eat, other than the measly Trail Mix from before, but then he realized that he couldn't show himself in Samantha's house. So, he laid some more on her waterbed and tried to stop the reoccurring image of deceased Samantha from bothering him.

When she was done, Samantha let Fred into her bathroom to shower and all, providing him with a fresh towel and the bar of soap she promised.

She went into her kitchen to get a glass of water for herself and Fred to share, and to tell her mother she was going to bed.

"You know, you've been spending a lot of time in your room, Samantha." she inquired.

"Yeah." She shrugged. "I've been reading books and stuff. You know, educating myself. And when I get sick of reading, I just dance." What she told her mom was true, she did do those things in her free time—being in her room was her new favorite thing; that and playing with her solar powered cat—but it was a lie according to today's events.

After a brief stare of question, Samantha's mother turned back around to the TV and said, "Alright."

•

As Fred showered, Samantha checked her phone one last time: "I warped Sam back to 2007. Is Fred back in his time too?" Jodie asked. Samantha was about to tell her the truth, that she let him stay the night to ease his tension, but then figured it would seem weird. Instead she simply replied: "Yeah, he's back." and placed her phone back down, turning it down to silent.

She let out a sigh and took a gulp of her water, then placed it on her nightstand. The bathroom door then opened and Fred came strolling out in his boxers, towel drying his hair. "Ah, I needed that. 'Feel like a new man!" he let out.

Samantha shushed him sharply. "Be quiet, my parents will hear you. And put some pants on, will you?" she added as she briefly shielded her eyes.

"Right, sorry." he replied nervously. "But…no. I'm sorry but I will not 'put some pants on.' Those jeans are really uncomfortable to sleep in."

"Arg, fine. Then I'll give you a pair of my pajama pants. You're not sleeping with me in just your underwear." Samantha told Fred sharply as she pulled out her bottom drawer and dug for a pair of oversized, thin felt pants.

"Oi, so demanding." he joked, rolling his eyes sarcastically. "Where can I put the towel?" he added, holding it up.

"Just hang it up in the bathroom." she pointed as she tossed the pajama bottoms on her bed.

When Fred came back out with his clothes in hand, Samantha asked, with her arms loosely crossed and an eyebrow raised, "Did that shower cast a spell on you or something? It's like you're a different person."

"It might as well have. I don't know it just kind of loosened me up." Fred shrugged as he tossed his clothes down next to her nightstand and began to slip on the felt pants.

"Then maybe I should warp you back to 2007." she inquired.

That made Fred freeze in motion. "Well, you could, but…"

He hesitated a moment too long. "But what?" Samantha asked lightly.

"I just…" Fred thought how to phrase his words as he tied the string at his hips. "I would just feel… If I stayed here with you, just for the night, it would just reassure me that you're alright, that the healing spell really worked its magic on you and…yeah. Then I think I would be settled. You know, back to myself again." He spoke with his hands in a convincing manner.

Samantha thought it over for a moment before she said, "Alright... I suppose."

•

Samantha slept wrapped up under Fred's arm most of the night. When she had routinely woken up for no reason, she gently removed herself from under his arm and laid on her back. She looked up at the projected clock. 'Three o'clock am. The usual.' She blinked her blurred vision into focus, and then calmly examined Fred's features through the dimness of her room. He looked so relaxed and peaceful and like he didn't have a single care in the world. She wanted to take a sip of water, but decided not to since it wasn't dire, and as she didn't want to wake him. She thought again about how selfless he was on the life boat after they jumped off the ill-fated ship, and thanked him again mentally, grinning as she did.

She reached a hand out and ran it over the side of his face gently. Samantha didn't really know why she had done so, but she didn't put too much thought into the gesture. Just then, Fred's snore stopped short, and she jutted her hand back, curling her fingers in. 'Oh yeah, his snoring.' she recalled. It worried her for a moment, but then she realized that the walls of the apartment and the building were quite thick, so her parents couldn't hear him snore. Her worried state died down further when Fred resumed his steady but rugged intakes of air.

She still wanted to do one more thing, but debated and hesitated for a moment. 'Should I? I mean, it's not like he's going to feel it…' Biting her lower lip, Samantha slowly lifted herself up and gave Fred a kiss on the cheek. With a blush and a small grin, she laid back down on her side, her back to him, and pulled the thin bed sheets up to her shoulder.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you thought of my story overall. Thank you again for your time! :3


End file.
